hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Abe Natsumi
Abe Natsumi '(安倍なつみ) Nacio el 10 de Agosto de 1981 En Muroran , Hokkaido , Japon . Es una cantante y Actriz Japonesa y una ex miembro de Morning Musume , ademas de ser una de sus Miembros Originales . En Morning Musume a menudo ella encabezaba las canciones , como solista ha vendido mas de 594.000 copias solo en Japon , su Single mas vendido es 22sai no Wtashi . es una de las OG de Hello! Project y forma parte de Dream Morning Musume Biografia 1998 Abe Natsumi fue una de los finalistas en un concurso de talentos en 1997 de un nuevo Idol del Rock Japones . thumb|134px|Abe 1997Despues del concurso el musico y Productor Tsunku , ofrecio a Abe y a las otras 4 finalistas ( Nakazawa Yuko , Iida Kaori , Ishiguro Aya y Fukuda Asuka ) la oprtunidad de ser tomadas bajo su proteccion con la condicion de que debian de vender mas de 50.000 copias de su cancion "Ai no Tane" en 5 dias , el quinteto logra esto en el 4 dia de ventas y por lo tanto en 1997 nacio Morning Musume ( y su primer single oficial " Morning Coffee" , fue lanzado en 1998). 2003 Abe lanzo su primer Single " 22 sai no Watashi " el 13 de Agosto del 2003 , poco despues de haber cumplido 22 años. Abe tambien se asocio con Yosumi Keiko , una ex miembro de Rokusemon , con un duo llamado "Mother and daughter" y lanzo un single para prepararla para sus trabajos en solitario , hasta la fecha ha publicado 2 albums , un mini-album y 10 Singles en solitario thumb|148px|Abe 1998 2004 El 4 de Febrero del 2004 su primer Album de larga duracion Hottoribocchi , fue lanzado , y contiene muchas versiones de las canciones de Morning Musume en solitario El 25 de Abril se graduo de Morning Musume para seguir una carrera en solitario. Cerca del final del 2004 Abe Natsumi fue acusada de plagiar algunas obras de poesias que se incluyeron en sus libros de coleccion de poesia y recito en su programa de radio muchas veces . Los poemaas fueron publicados en el libro NATCHI que fue lanzado el 1 de junio del 2000 , algunas de las obras que publico eran del famoso productor Tetsuya Komuro y de la cantante Aiko . thumb|132px|Abe 1999 La cancion que ya habia sido grabada y se esperaba que sea lanzada como single " Nariyamai Tambourine " nunca llego a conocerse por que fue suspendida . La cancion solo fue lanzada en el 2008 en el mejor album de Abe , como una pista nueva 2005 Tras el escandalo , Abe comenzo su carrera de nuevo en Marzo del 2005 , formando Nochiura Natsumi , una unidad temporal que incluye a Goto Maki , Abe Natsumi y Matsuura Aya. En Septiembre del 2005 se convirtio en un miembro de la unidad especial de Hello! Project , DEF.DIVA junto a Goto Maki , Ishikawa Rika y Matsuura Aya . El single " Takaramono" tambien fue lanzado en Noviembre acreditado como "Sen" , que es el thumb|176px|Abe 2000personaje principal del drama "Takaramono" , interpretado por Abe 2006 En junio del 2006 Abe lanzo "The Stress" , un cover de la cancion de 1989 del Idol del Pop Chisato Moritaka . En Octubre del mismo año fue puesto en libertad "Amasugita Kajitsu " llegando al quinto puesto en el Oricon , el lugar mas alto que logro desde " Koi no Telephone Goal" en el 2004. 2007 Abe fue procesada despues de causar un accidente de trafico el 6 de Octubre del 2007 , Segun la policia ella thumb|146px|Abe 2001estaba haciendo un giro a la derecha de un aparcamiento de autos un Domingo a la noche cuando choco contra una moto , Abe salio Ilesa pero el Piloto de la moto sufrio heridas en el codo y en la espalda ..Abe tenia su licencia de conducir por menos de un año y todavia llevaba la etiqueta de aprendiz en su Auto. 2008 el 16 de enero Abe colaboro con el miembro ce °C-ute : Yajima Maimi en el Single thumb|144px|Abe 2002 "16sai no Koi Nante" el de Octubre del 2008 , Abe realizo un acto de Celebracion del Aniversario N°30 del Edificio Sunshine city en Ikebukuro , ella se unio a otrs artistas que fueron populares en la decada de 1980 como Hiroko Moriguchi y Ayumi Nakamura 2009 El 31 de Marzo del 2009 Abe se graduo de Hello! Project junto con los otros integrantes del Elder Club 2010 En septiembre del 2010 , se anuncio que Abe Natsumi , Yasuda Kei y Kusumo Koharu estarian en Abe Naikaku , una obra sobre el primer ministro y la politica . Ella tambien se unio a la unidad especial para ex miembros de Morning Musume , Afternoon Musume para promover las bebidas de cafe Georgia. 2011 El 28 de Enero del 2011 , se anuncio que Abe era parte de los Miembros OG de thumb|110px|Abe 2003Morning Musume del Grupo Dream Morning Musume y que lanzarian su primer album llamado "Dreams 1" el 20 de Abril del 2011. Abe realizo una gira del club de fans a partir del 20-22 de Marzo durante 3 dias y 2 noches en Hokkaido. En Marzo se anuncio que iba a protagonizar la adaptacion dramatica de " Arakawa under the Bridge" Abe interpreto a Lucy en el musical Dracula , basado en en otro musical de Dracula de thumb|119px|Abe 2004Granz , Austria .El musical se desarrollo entre el 20 de Agosto hasta el 18 de Septiembre. 2013 El 1° de Octubre fue transferida a UP FRONT CREATE Perfil *'Nombre: Abe Natsumi (安倍なつみ)thumb|148px *'Apodo:' Nacchi (ナッチ) *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 10 de agosto 1981 (31 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Muroran, Hokkaido , Japón *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Altura:' 152 cm *'Color de ojos''' : Marrones *'Color de cabello' : Negro *'Situacion en Hello! Project :' **'7/09/1997': Miembro de Hello! Project **'7/09/1997': Miembro de Morning Musume **'25/04/2004': Graduada de Morning Musumethumb|113px|Abe 2006 **'30/11/2004': Suspendida **'7/02/2005': Miembro **'31/03/2009': Graduada de Hello! Project *'Estado: en Up-Front Promotion' **'7/09/1997': Miembro **'30/11/2004': Suspendida **'7/02/2005': Miembro *'Años en Morning Musume:' 6 años *'El ex Morning Musume Color: Rosa claro ( rosa claro ) thumb|158px|Abe 2007 ' *'Signo del Zodiaco del este:' Gallo *'Signo Zodiaco occidental:' Leo *'Hobbies:' Mirar a diferentes modas, Cantar, Sonreír, Hablar, Poesía, Cocinar, Dormir *'Palabras favoritas:' la libertad, la vida, el amor, el corazón *'Colores favoritos:' Rosa bebe , colores brillantes azules *'Flores favoritas:' girasoles, gerberas, flores de cerezo *'Estación del año favorita:' Otoño *'Comida favorita:' Sushi *'Comida que no le gusta :' Cilantro, Pickles, wasabi thumb|132px|Abe 2008 *'Canción favorita: '''22sai no Watashi *' Grupos de Hello Project :' **Morning Musume (1997-2004) **Nochiura Natsumi (2004-2005) **DEF.DIVA (2005-2006) *'Unidades de forma aleatoria: thumb|184px|Abe 2009 , antes de su graduacion de Hello! Project' **Kiiro 5 (2000) **10nin Matsuri (2001) **Odoru 11 (2002) **SALT5(2003) **H.P All Stars (2004) *'Subgrupos:' **Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004) **Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2006-2007) *'Otros grupos :' **M-line (2009-presente) thumb|160px|Despues de su graduacion de H!P **Afternoon Musume (2010) **Dream Morning Musume (2011-presente) **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) Discografia Albums *'2/04/2004''' : Hitoribocchi (一人ぼっち) *'20/03/2006' : 2nd ~ Shimiwataru Omoi ~ (2nd～染みわたる想い～) Mini-albums *'14/03/2007' : 25～Vingt -Cinq～ (25～ヴァンサンク～) Mejores Albums * 10/12/2008 : Abe Natsumi ~Best Selection~ 15 Shoku no Nigaoe Tachi (安倍なつみ 〜Best Selection〜 15色の似顔絵たち) Otros Albums *'18/112006' : Musical "Hakujaden ~White Lovers~" Song Selection (ミュージカル「白蛇伝～White Lovers～」ソング・セレクション) (album Musical ) thumb|166px|Abe 2010 Singles *'1/05/2003': Haha to Musume no Duet Song (con Yosumi Keiko) (母と娘のデュエットソング) *'13/08/2003': 22sai no Watashi (22歳の私) *'19/11/2003' : Mirakururun Grand Purin! / Pi~hyara Kouta (es Purin-chan con Minihamus) (ミラクルルン グランプリン！/ピ〜ヒャラ小唄) *'2/06/2004 :' Datte Ikitekanakucha (だって 生きてかなくちゃ) *'11/08/2004 ': Koi no Telephone GOAL (恋のテレフォン GOAL) *'19/04/2005 ': Yume Naraba (夢ならば) *'31/08/2005': Koi no Hana (恋の花) *'30/11/2005' : Takaramono (es Sen) (たからもの)thumb|147px|Abe 2011 *'12/04/2006 ': Sweet Holic (スイートホリック) *'28/06/2006' : The Stress (ザ・ストレス) *'4/10/2006' : Amasugita Kajitsu (甘すぎた果実) *'9/05/2007:' Too far away ~ Onna no Kokoro~ (Too far away ～女のこころ～) *'24/10/2007' : Iki wo Kasanemashou (息を重ねましょう) *'16/01/2008 ': 16sai no Koi Nante (con Yajima Maimi) (16歳の恋なんて) *'3/12/2008' : Screen (スクリーン) *'15/09/2010' : Ameagari no Niji no you ni (雨上がりの虹のように) Canciones solistas *'27/03/2002' : Otoko Tomodachi ( con Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa thumb|172px|Abe 2012Makoto y Niigaki Risa ) *'18/02/2004' : Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU (cover de Morning Musume) Canciones en Grupo *'27/03/2002' : Densha no Futari ( con Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami y Niigaki Risa) *'26/03/2003 : ' YES! POCKY GIRLS (Version Original Larga.) (con POCKY GIRLS) *'26/03/2003' : "Sugoku Suki na no ni…ne" (con Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, y Yoshizawa Hitomi) *'20/04/2011' : Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (cover de Morning Musume; con Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, y Ogawa Makoto) *'20/04/2011' : Morning Coffee (version de Dream Morning Musume 2011.) (Cover de Morning Musume; con Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, y Yaguchi Mari) thumb|174px|Abe 2013 *'20/04/2011': SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (Cover de Morning Musume; con Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, y Yaguchi Mari) Conciertos en DVDs *'27/10/2004' : Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ～ Anata Iro ～ (安倍なつみファーストコンサートツアー2004 ～あなた色～) *'25/01/2006' : Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Aki ～ 24 Garat ～ (安倍なつみコンサートツアー2005秋 ～24カラット～) *'23/08/2006' : Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2006 Haru ～ Otomechikku Bank ～ (安倍なつみコンサートツアー2006春 ～おとめちっくBａｎｋ～) *'27/12/2006' : NATSUMI ABE ACOUSTIC LIVE at Shibuya O-EAST *'11/07/2007' : Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2007 Haru ～ 25 Vingt -Cinq ～ thumb|172px|Abe 2013 b(安倍なつみコンサートツアー２００７春　２５～ヴァンサンク～) *'6/02/2008' : Abe Natsumi Special Live 2007 Aki ～ Acoustic Nacchi ～ (安倍なつみ Special Live 2007秋 ～Acousticなっち～) *'5/11/2008' : Abe Natsumi Birthday Special Concert *'28/01/2009' : Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2008 Aki ～ Angelic ～(安倍なつみコンサートツアー2008秋 ～Angelic～) *'11/11/2009' : Abe Natsumi Summer Live Tour 2009 ～ -Yappari Sneaker ga Suki ～ Tour Final - "Arata na Chikai " (安倍なつみ Summer Live Tour 2009～やっぱりスニーカーがすき！～Tour FINAL “新たな誓い”) *'2/03/2011' : Abe Natsumi Fall Tour 2010 ～ Autumn Voice ～ (安倍なつみ　秋ツアー2010～Autumn Voice～) *'10/08/2012' : Abe Natsumi Birthday Live 2012 ～ Thanks all ～ (安倍なつみ Birthday Live2012 ～thanks all～) *'2013' : Abe Natsumi Special Live 2013 ～ Twinkle Night ～ Singles Participados en : Morning Musume (22) *00- Ai no Tane (debut) *01- : Morning Coffee *02- Summer Night Town *03- Daite HOLD ON ME ! *04 - Memory Seishun no Hikari *05- Manatsu no Kousen *06- Furusato *07- LOVE Machine *08- Koi no Dance Site *09 - Happy Summer Wedding *10 - I WISH *11 - Renai Revolution 21 *12- The☆Peace! *13- Mr.Moonlight～Ai no Big Band～ *14- Souda! We're ALIVE *15 - Do it! Now *16 - Koko ni Iruzee! *17 - Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *18- AS FOR ONE DAY *19- Shabondama *20- Go Girl ～ Koi no Victory～ *21 - Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT DEF.DIVA *Suki Sugite Baka Mitai *LET'S GO Rakuten Eagles Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai *Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA *Itoshiki Tomo e Kiiro 5 *Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM 10nin Matsuri *Dancing! Natsu Matsuri Odoru 11 *Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo SALT5 *GET UP! Rapper Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki'♥' Nochiura Natsumi *Renai Sentai Shitsu Ranger H.P ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Dream Morning Musume *Shining Butterfly Trabajos Television *Hello! Morning (ハロー！モーニング。, 9 de Abril del 2000 – 1° de Abril del, 2007) *Futarigoto (二人ゴト) Dramas *'1998' : Taiyo musume to umi (太陽娘と海) *'2001' : Aiken Rosinante no Sainan ~Mukai Ryūta no Dōbutsu Nikki! (向井荒太の動物日記～愛犬ロシナンテの災難～) *'2001' : Saigo no Natsuyasumi (最後の夏休み ) *'2002' : Shinshun Wide Jidaigeki Mibugishiden~Shinsengumi (新春ワイド時代劇 壬生義士伝～新撰組 ) *'2002 ': Nurseman (ナースマン) *'2002 ': Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (時をかける少女 ) *'2002' : Mikeneko Holmes no Hanzaigaku Kouza (三毛猫ホームズの犯罪学講座 ) *'2003' : Last Present (ラストプレゼント) *'2004' : Koinu no Waltz (仔犬のワルツ) *'2005' : Takaramono (たからもの) *'2006 ': The Hit Parade ~Geinoukai wo Kaeta Otoko, Watanabe Shin Monogatari (ザ・ヒットパレード～芸能界を変えた男・渡辺晋物語～ ) *'2006' : Prison Girl (プリズンガール) *'2006' : Konyakusha Kara no Isho ~Tokoutain ni Sasageta 60nen Ai~ (婚約者からの遺書～特攻隊員に捧げた60年愛～ ) *'2007' : Natsugumo Agare (夏雲あがれ ) *'2011' :Arakawa Under the Bridge (荒川アンダー ザ ブリッジ) Radio *'13/10/2006' : Hello Pro Yanen!! (ハロプロやねん!!) *'1999-2000' : Abe Natsumi no Super Morning Rider (安倍なつみのスーパーモーニングライダー ) *'2001-2003' : Airmoni. (エアモニ。) *'2005': TBC FUN Field Moretsu Moodush (TBC FUNふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) *'2008-2009' : InterFM "FIVE STARS" (on Mondays) (インターFM 「FIVE　STARS」) *'2009' :bayfm FRIDAY NIGHT MEETING (Anata ni Aetara) (安倍なつみ「あなたに会えたら」) Teatro *'2001' : Love Century - Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai (LOVEセンチュリー -夢はみなけりゃ始まらない) *'2002' : Morning Town (モーニングタウン) *'2003' : Edokko Chushingura (江戸っ娘。忠臣蔵) *'2004' : Okaeri. (おかえり。) *'2006' : Ribbon no Kishi: The Musical (リボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル ) *'2006' : Hakujaden ~White Lovers~ (白蛇伝～White Lovers～) *'2007' : Gekidan Senior Graffiti Shouwa Kayou Shiataa "FAR AWAY" (劇団シニアグラフィティ 昭和歌謡シアター『FAR AWAY』) *'2008' : Turandot (トゥーランドット) *'2009' : Sanmon Opera (三文オペラ) *'2010' : Little Shop of Horrors (リトルショップ・オブ・ホラーズ) *'2010' : Abe Naikaku (安倍内閣) *'2011' : Kotekino Kanata (狐笛のかなた) *'2011' : Arashiga Oka (嵐が丘) *'2011' : Dracula (ドラキュラ) Peliculas *'1998': Morning Cop (モーニング刑事。) *'2000' : Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) *'2002' : Tottoko Hamutarou - Hamu Hamu Hamuuja! Maboroshi no Princess (とっとこハム太郎　ハムハムハムージャ！幻のプリンセス) *'2002' : Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語, "Puppy Dan's Story") *'2002' : Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。) *'2003' : Tottoko Hamutarou - Hamu Hamu Grand Prix Aurora Tani no Kiseki - Ribbon-chan Kiki Ippatsu (とっとこハム太郎 ハムハムグランプリン オーロラ谷の奇跡 リボンちゃん危機一髪!) *'2012' : Arakawa Under the Bridge (荒川アンダー ザ ブリッ) Publicaciones Libro de Fotos Abe first photobook.jpg Photobook abe.jpg Abe Alo-hello.jpg Ecru.jpg sCene.jpg cam on.jpg End of the summer.jpg Abe photobook 2.jpg Subway.jpg 'Sola' *'Diciembre de 1999' : Nacchi (ナッチ) *'11 de Noviembre del 2001' : Natsumi (なつみ) *'25 de Febrero del 2004' : Deai (出逢い) *'28 de Septiembre del 2004' : Natsumi Abe in Hello! Project 2004 Summer *'27 de Mayo del 2005' : Fu (ふう) *'6 de Julio del 2005' : Abe Natsumi - Triangle Energy (後浦なつみ Triangle Energy) *'1 de Noviembre del 2005' : Alo-Hello! Abe Natsumi (アロハロ!) *'12 de Junio del 2006' : Ecru *'28 de Marzo del 2007' : sCene *'25 de Noviembre del 2007' : Cam o'n *'27 de Agosto del 2008' : End of Summer *'30 de Octubre del 2010' : Natsu-Mi *'14 de Julio del 2012' : Subway 'En Grupo' *'Septiembre 2003 : '''Pocket Morning Musume (vol.2) (ポケットモーニング娘。(Vol.2)) *'25 de mayo del 2005 : Natsumi Abe & Berryz Koubou - Hello! Project 2005 Summer *'Abril del 2006 : '''Natsumi Abe & V-u-d-en - Hello! Project 2006 Winter Libros de Ensayo Album 1998-2003.jpg Abe_essaybook02.jpg Abe_essaybook03.jpg Belive.jpg Abe_essaybook05.jpg *'Abril del 2003 : Album - 1998–2003 *'Julio del 2003 ': Sensei no Dōyōki Ushitsu Isshoni Utaō! Kuizu Tsuki Dōyō Zenshū (せんせいのどうようきょうしついっしょにうたおう!―クイズつき童謡全集) *'Septiembre del 2003 : '22 Sai no Nacchi''22歳のなっち *'Octubre del 2003 : Believe *'Mayo del 2004 ': Abe Natsumi Photo & Essay Yōkō (Hikari) (安倍なつみフォト&エッセイ 陽光（ひかり）) DVDs *'''2/11/2005 : Alo-Hello! Abe Natsumi DVD (アロハロ! 安倍なつみ DVD) *'28/03/2007' : Alo-Hello! 2 Abe Natsumi DVD (アロハロ! 2 安倍なつみ DVD) *'28/03/2007' : SCENE Making DVD ~Special Edition~ (SCENE メイキングDVD ～特別編集版～) *'3/09/2008' : Nacchural *'3/11/2010' : Natsu Umi (夏 海) Calendarios *''Natsumi Abe 2004 Calendar'' (Octubre del 2003) *''Natsumi Abe 2005 Calendar'' (Septiembre del 2004) *''Natsumi Abe 2006 Calendar'' (Octubre del , 2005) *''Natsumi Abe 2007 Calendar'' (Octubre del 2006) *''Natsumi Abe 2010 Calendar'' (Agosto del2010) Curiosidades *Asistió a la escuela Hokkaido Noboribetsu High School (actualmente conocido como Hokkaido Noboribetsu Seiryou High School) *Tsuji Nozomi la llamaba Nachimi , Nakazawa Yuko y Yasuda Kei a veces la llamaban Natsuan , Rinne fue la primera en llamarla NACCHO , y Yaguchi Mari la llama Nacchio *Abe ha querido convertirse en cantante desde la secundaria , cuando se sentia deprimida por sufrir Bullying , *Una vez escucho JUDY AND MARY'S " chiisa na koro kara sonando en la radio Incluso ahora, todavía tiene un gran respeto por YUKI, el ex vocalista de la banda. *Abe recibio el nombre de Natsumi , de una serie dramática de televisión de 1979 llamada "Chotto My Way" en el que Kaori Momoi interpretó el personaje principal llamado "Asai Natsumi", y la madre de Abe decidió llamar a su hija "Natsumi." *Como se muestra en ASAYAN, originalmente ella no era la vocalista principal de Morning Coffee. Iida Kaori era la vocalista principal original, pero Tsunku cambió de opinión, y decidio cambiarla *Ella es bastante buena en el tenis de mesa. *Ella y Iida Kaori nacieron en el mismo hospital. con 2 dias de diferencia *Ella es la cuarta miembro Morning Musume de graduarse sólo dee stey no de Hello! Project .La primera es Nakazawa Yuko , la segunda que es Goto Maki , y la tercera Yasuda Kei *Actualmente Niigaki Risa es su Fan Titulos Honorificos *Lider de Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Categoría:Morning Musume Categoría:Dream Morning Musume Categoría:Nochiura Natsumi Categoría:DEF.DIVA Categoría:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Categoría:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Categoría:Kiiro 5 Categoría:10-nin Matsuri Categoría:Odoru 11 Categoría:SALT5 Categoría:H.P . All Stars Categoría:Afternoon Musume Categoría:M-line Categoría:Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers Categoría:POCKY GIRLS Categoría:Elder Club Categoría:Lider de Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Categoría:Miembros Nacidos en la Era Showa Categoría:Miembros Nacidos Antes de la Formación de Hello! Project Categoría:Nacidos en 1981 Categoría:Nacidos en agosto cs:Abe Natsumi en:Abe Natsumi fr:Abe Natsumi